Can't Fight The Moonlight
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Sometimes fairytales really do come true. Oneshot. Slight Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do i own the song...i only wish i did

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down _

Luna Lovegood strolled across the open quidditch pitch, lost in her own little world. She breathed in the cool crisp air and gently exhaled. It was a beautiful night. The stars twinkled in the clear sky and the moon smiled down at her, as if he knew something she didn't. " Luna...what are you doing out here so late at night?" She knew that voice before she even turned around. The voice that had comforted her so. The voice that belonged to her secret crush. Harry Potter.

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight _

"Hello Harry" she whispered dreamily. Harry smiled at her and Luna's heart melted. She sat down on the clean, soft grass and Harry seated himself beside her, taking in the nights sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He practically whispered, his voice catching in his throat. She nodded, twirling a long piece of grass between her fingers. Harry moved his hand suddenly just as Luna turned and their fingers brushed. Harry quickly pulled away, his face glowing an ember red.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart _

Luna pulled her hand away, still able to feel the soft touch of Harry's hands. She looked over at him and noticed he looked worried. "What's wrong Harry?" Luna questioned softly. "I got a problem Luna and you're the only one i can entrust it to" She glowed with pride at this statement, before gently smiling at him, silently urging him to go on but not wanting to pressure him into telling her.

_There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight _

"I have a crush on a girl" Harry said "but she's in love with someone else" Luna felt jealousy inside of her but quelled it, knowing Harry needed someone to vent to and she suddenly felt honoured that he was telling her this, her of all people. "How do you know this Harry?" She asked, not really wanting to know. " There are rumours around hogwarts that she's in love with Ron" As Harry said this, two crystal tears fell down his porcelain face.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
Don't try then  
You're never gonna win _

Luna sat quietly, pondering what to say before uttering " Who is this girl Harry?" Harry looked up and their eyes met. He stared into her eyes, giving Luna the distinct feeling she was being x-rayed . "It's you Luna" Luna felt dizzy and faint at these words "m-m-me?" She stammered, not daring to believe he may have just said the very words she had longed to hear. Harry nodded before saying" I'm sorry Luna i have to go" With that he stood up and walked off.

"Wait Harry" She called out after him, before running after him and grabbing his arm. Harry spun around and looked at her. " I love you too Harry" She murmured, before leaning in to kiss him for the first time. Harry looked rather taken aback but after a moment all doubts vanished from his face. He too leaned in and they met each other halfway. Their lips pressed together, both soft and tender. Harry deepened the kiss and bit down gently on Luna's lip. Luna almost fainted from sheer joy and realised in that moment that maybe fairytales really do come true after all.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_


End file.
